1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a level and to methods of making and using a level. In particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to apparatus and methods relating to a level with a vial for measuring.
2. Background of the Related Art
Levels, also called bubble levels or spirit levels, are instruments used for setting horizontal or vertical surfaces. The level typically includes a sealed vial containing an entrapped air bubble floating in a liquid. The flatness of a horizontal or vertical surface may be determined by placing the operating planar surface of the level on or against the surface and viewing the position of the bubble against the predetermined graduated marks on the vial.